The Lonley outcast
by Myfangirlheart67
Summary: Haruna has been an outcast most of her life. Everyone except her parents hate her, well almost everyone. You see she has these special friends, special because they were not human.
1. Preview

Preview:

 **"Haruna wake up you lazy girl"** Haruna looks up at her mother who was leaning over her with a grim look on her face. Once Haruna gets out of bed she grabs her wrist and starts to drag Haruna.

 **"We have to run, your dad has gone crazy spouting something about monsters."** Haruna tries not to flinch as she sags her body against her mom. She hoped they would get away before her dad and mom found them. She didn't want her only friends to be hurt because of their monster status.

She looks up when she sees a shadow from the window. She wasn't surprised to a familiar boy with dark brown hair. He puts one of his fingers to his lips in a shush motion. Then he disappears before Haruna's mom spots him. Haruna feels relieved her friends would be safe for another day.

 _A/N: Sorry the preview is so short. What do you guys think? I will be updating with the offical first chapter sometime this month if not this week._


	2. Chapter 1: Birth and meeting

**A/N: Hi I finally decided to start on the firs chapter of the story. I will be coming back to add a bit more onto since I am still thinking about how to fit the important events of the first 15 years of Haruna's life into one chapter. For now I have the day after her birth and how she meets Graphite and Parad so I will post those two parts up. Now let's begin hope you like the story.**

"U=Japanese"

"normal=English" 

_The day after her Birth..._

Melody Cassandra Smith-Yuki looked down at the little mini human in a blue bundled up blanket. She was still in shock that this little baby was her own flesh and blood. The child's misty black eyes looking up at her mother. The child was half way between dream land and the real world. Melody has been trying to rock her to sleep for the past few hours with little success. Haruna Rosemary Yuki is just as stubborn as her mother and father combined. But eventually the promise of a pleasant sleep got to tempting and Haruna fell asleep right in the middle of her mother rocking her.

Melody feels a sense of relief that the child fell asleep finally. She hears the creak of a door and looks up to see her husband. His dyed blonde hair was messy as a birds nest and his brown eyes were still misted over from the nap he had just woken up from.

"Hiro how was your nap?" Melody's husband comes to sit down beside his wife and child. It has been a whole day since the little one was born. She was thankfully only going to stay in the Hospital for a couple of days before she got to go home. Hiro gently cradles the back of Haruna's head and lifts her gently until she is near his chest. Thankfully she didn't wake he looks towards his wife with a small smile.

"The hospital chairs are not a comfortable place to take a nap for sure. But it was an okay place at the time." Melody kisses her husband on the cheek as they look down at their little angel. They didn't notice from the door stood the doctor with a small smile on his face. Dr. Kagami has a feeling, this child might be the key. He leaves the parents to bond with their newborn baby. 

_3 years later..._

Haruna looks around as she wobbles from one side of the house to the other. She was creeping silently as she could but the boards were old so they still made a slight creek. She had heard some noise earlier today from one of the bigger rooms of the house. Since her parents were taking a nap she decided now would be a good time as any to check out what was going on inside that room. She gently pushed open the door to see two figures hunched over on the floor. She walks over to see it was two men who looked dirty with various bruises and cuts all over the both of them. One of the men turns over to face Haruna, she was surprised when she sees his silver eyes. He looks confused for a bit wondering what the child was doing outside of her bed.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" the man's younger companion slowly turns his head due to the fact he still wasn't healed fully from the fight earlier with some rouge hunters. He spots the young girl and almost growls at the toddler.

"I heard something." The two were a bit confused till it dawned on the older men she meant she heard them earlier. After fighting with the rouge hunters both him and his companion came here to heal up a bit. The older man knew some humans lived here, but they mostly kept to themselves and had no clue of the supernatural world. His companion looks at the girl with cuiriousty.

"What is your name?" The toddler sits down feeling comfortable enough around them to sit down for a bit. The older man thought for a second she was a bit of a fool for getting comfortable around them, but they were not interested in hurting the girl anyways. They could just erase her memory if anything happened.

"My name is Haruna Rosemary Yuki." the girl points to herself as she announces her name, then her fingers point to them. The older man smiles understanding she wanted their names now.

"My name is Graphite." Haruna nods in acknowledgment to the older man.

"My name isn't important, but you can call me Parad." Haruna gets a confused look in her eyes but nods. She repeats their names for a bit trying to memorize them, then lets lose a sleep yawn. The two guys look at one another, the girl couldn't sleep here they might accidently lose control of their thirst. Graphite stands up since he is the one decently healed up from the fight. He takes the girl into his arms and lets her give directions as he carries her to her room. He tucks the girl in then leaves as soon as she is asleep. He looks down at his hands still feeling the tingling sensation from touching her, he didn't understand what was going on. He walks back to the empty room to see Parad has healed up enough. They both look at one another knowing something has changed, the girl was the cause but they didn't know what was going on. It wouldn't be till many years later that the would understand.

 **A/N: End for now I will updated the rest of the chapter at a later date. So what do you think so far?**


	3. Chapter 2: 5th birthday

_5th birthday_

 **A/N: Welcome to the second chapter sorry it took me a while to update this. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _2 years later..._

Rosemary had an eventful day for her birthday. Her parents took her to the local zoo, they looked at many different animals and ate the birthday cake at the picnic area of the zoo. But what Rosemary remembered most was the strange looks she got from some of the adults. They wouldn't let their kids near her at all, it made her feel weird and not in a good way. Now she is waiting for the night to come in her room.

She hears a knock on the window not even 10 minutes after the sun sets. Rosemary looks out the window to see the familiar face of Graphite. Ever since they first met him and Parad have been visiting her 2 times a month. She didn't understand why they couldn't come more often, but she accepted the fact they couldn't. She just felt so warm when they were there, and her eyes got misty when they leave even if she knew she would see them again.

Rosemary steps back and let's Graphite come inside. Parad steps in right after Graphite, it would have startled Rosemary but she has gotten somewhat used to him appearing out of no where.

"Happy birthday little one." Graphite brings out a small wrapped box he had hidden behind him. Rosemary thanks him then grabs it out of his hands. Parad watches as she rips open the gift he and Graphite got for her. She gasps as soon as she sees a handmade sewed doll with a blue eye and a green eye. The hair was made out of black yarn. It looked a bit beaten up but she didn't care. She hugs the doll close smiling looking over at the two men.

"Thanks so much she is perfect" Parad's lips twitch a bit as he fights the urge to smile. But he couldn't stop the rush of happiness he felt. Graphite doesn't bother to fight his smile. They both were wiped for the little girl who they met two years ago. She didn't even know how much she had them trapped around their fingers. Vampires were not supposed to get close to humans, but for some reason these two couldn't bare the thought of separating from the girl. They both wait till she is asleep before they leave making sure not to stay around too long in case her parents came to check on her.

_  
 **A/N: Hope you like the second chapter**


	4. Chapter 3: The first fight

**A/N: Back again and I see some people have followed and liked the story. Thank you so much I appreciate it really I know I am kind of a bad writer but I love writing a lot.**

* * *

Rosemary didn't understand why her parents were like this. She watched as her parents screamed at one another over the TV about a ice skating match. Rosemary tried not to pay attention to them and just watch Daisuke Takahashi. She was dressed for bed time but since a skating competition is on her parents allowed her to stay up with them a bit longer. The screams eventually all she heard in her 8 year old mind so she gets up abruptly and leaves. Her parents didn't even notice her leaving they were still fighting with one another. Rosemary goes up stairs to her room to escape from her parents screams. She closes the door then leans against the door covering her ears. She didn't even hear the knock on the window or the sound of the window opening. She flinches when someone hugs her then looks into the familiar dark eyes of Graphite who looked very concerned. She uncovers her ears to hear the screams have subsided. She snuggles into Graphite who pats her head trying to bring her some comfort but also feeling a bit awkward with giving the comfort.

 _"_ Hey is something wrong Marry?" Graphite and Parad started calling her Marry a year ago instead of her full name.

"My parents are screaming at one another I left." Graphite looks over at Parad who was just as confused as him. Then the screams start again this time mumbled by the door but it was closer. Parad goes outside of the window while Graphite hides himself under the bed. Rosemary was confused on why her friends were hiding. The door opens making her fall back as her parents look into her eyes.

"Mom and dad are sorry you had to hear that sweetie. We were just having a bit of a disagreement." Rosemary looked up at her parents confused after her dad helps her up.

"What is a disagreement?" Her mom looks at her dad.

"It's when you don't agree on the same thing." Rosemary nods along to show she is listening but she still didn't get it. Her parents smile at the cute confused look on her face.

"You will probably learn the word someday in school." Rosemary nods she loved learning new words, maybe she could ask her English teacher to tell her about what disagreement means in simpler terms. Her parents then lead her back into her room and kiss her goodnight as they head off to bed. Graphite comes out from under the bed knowing something bigger was happening then a simple disagreement.

"Do you want me and Parad to stay till you fall asleep?" Rosemary shakes her head then leans over to give Graphite a peck on the cheek. She then mumbles good night as she tucks herself in the bed. Graphite has his hand on his cheek wondering why he felt warmth from the innocent peck. He hears a throat clear and looks over to see Parad smiling at him.

"Come on we better go before her father steps out for his nightly hunting." Graphite nods then leaves with him before the father comes out for his nightly hunting routine. They didn't want to get caught anywhere near his daughter and get her in trouble before she could understand what her dad did as a profession.

 **A/N: Yes her dad is a hunter now. They have become aware of the supernatural world (the parents) in the 3 year gap. Well until the next chapter readers bye~**


	5. Chapter 4: Divorce Brings A New Chapter

**Divorce brings a new chapter**

 **A/N: Sorry again for the wait I hope you like this chapter. This will be a time jump again to the preview (with some changes) so we will be getting to the main story in the next chapter**

* * *

Rosemary looks over at the clock trying to stop it from moving with her eyes. She only had so much time left before her mom came and got her. Her parents have screamed at each over the past 7 years more than they have talked peacefully. Rosemary knew the tension was going to give someday, she just didn't expect it to be the form of her mom having enough and leaving the neighborhood with Rosemary in two. Rosemary looks out the window when she hears a small knock to see Graphite and Parad standing on the tall oak tree in the backyard. She wishes she could tell them goodbye but she couldn't, she didn't know how they would react to her leaving. So she shoos them mouthing 'Mom is going to be here soon.' they look confused till they hear some footsteps and hide inside the foliage of the tree backing up till they touched the trunk of the tree.

The door to Rosemary's room opens Rosemary's mom looks worn out. Her hair was in a disarray while her eyes were wrinkled from her surpassed anger.

"Come on we have to go Haruna get your bags that I asked you to pack." Haruna grabs the three bags, her mother grabs one of them then they both walk downstairs. Graphite and Parad peak their heads out when they hear two footsteps retreating from Haruna's room to see their younger friend walking out of her room with two suitcases. The screaming starts again but this time outside with Parad and Graphite listening in.

"Please Melody don't take her away."

"We already discussed this Hiro. I am leaving with her while you get your priorates straight."

"Melody I swear you both are my top priorities."

"It doesn't seem like it anymore, you have been obsessing about the supernatural for over seven years now. I understand you are a hunter but I've had enough of you leaving for months on end to hunt some new supernatural being."

Melody leaves it at that and opens the door for Rosemary who doesn't look towards her father but instead the tree where Graphite and Parad were standing. Her mother is to busy trying to get her father to let go of Rosemary's luggage that neither of her parents notice what she is doing. Rosemary with pinprick tears in her eyes mouths goodbye to her two friends over the past twelve years. After she gets in the car she closes her door and waits for her mom to start the car.

She didn't see Graphite banging his fist against the tree as Parad watches on with empty eyes realizing what is happening. Their undead hearts ached as they watched her and her mother drive off to somewhere new to live.

* * *

 **A/n: Okay so it's a bit short but I hope you don't mind the changes I made from the preview. So I will get started on the draft for the fifth chapter soon.**


End file.
